


Coffee

by OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor



Series: Naruto Drabbles [26]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Deidara - Freeform, Hidan - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor/pseuds/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor
Summary: Hidan is a college town barista and Deidara is quickly becoming a regular.





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smoresies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoresies/gifts).



     The blonde stomped into the cafe, his glare somewhat undermined by the pink and silver plastic crown on his head.   
     “What can I get for you, Princess?” Hidan asked. The blonde stared at him for a moment, then snatched the crown off his head.   
     “Just give me a large macchiato with three extra shots of espresso,” he grumbled.   
     “Name?” Hidan asked. “For the cup,” he said when the blonde just stared at him. “Unless you just want me to write Princess on it.” Hidan couldn’t resist needling him just a bit. Piercing blue eyes enhanced by the expert application of eyeliner made Hidan’s mouth go dry.   
Damn, he’s pretty, Hidan thought, trying not to fumble with the cup in his hands.  
     “Deidara,” the blonde says after a too long moment.   
     “Deidara,” Hidan repeats, scribbling on the cup. He moved smoothly to the espresso machine, pretending he wasn’t doing his job with any more flair than usual. It took more than a pair of pretty eyes to throw Hidan off his game. He handed Deidara his cup with a flourish.  
     “Here, you go, Princess.” Deidara scowled slightly, but wrapped his hands around the coffee cup as if it were a life line. Hidan was briefly tempted to ask the kid if he was alright, but he quickly shoved the thought aside. He saw all sorts come through the cafe. He didn’t care about any of them. Hidan put the pretty blonde out of his head. Until Deidara showed up again the next day. He flung the door open and stomped in as if the floor personally offended him.   
     “Morning, Princess, what can I get for you?” Hidan asked with a grin that was just a little too flirty to be professional.   
     “Don’t call me that, hn!” Hidan shrugged.   
     “Deidara, then. What can I get you this morning?”   
     “You remember my name?” Deidara asked.   
     “You are rather memorable,” Hidan said, letting his eyes slide over Deidara in a way that definitely wasn’t professional. To his amusement, the blonde colored slightly.   
     “If you have such a good memory, I’ll take the same as yesterday,” Deidara said, a hint of a challenge in his voice. The kid has some spunk, Hidan thought. I like it.   
     “Large mach with three extra shots of espresso coming up,” Hidan said, spinning away from the counter. A sly glance over his shoulder told him Deidara was watching. Good. He made the macchiato with as much flair as he could manage. So what if it was a little extra? Extra was practically his middle name. Deidara’s fingers brushed Hidan’s and he seemed to hesitate, just for a moment, before pulling away and storming out of the cafe with only slightly less force than he entered. Hidan shrugged. Whatever the kid’s issue was, it wasn’t any of his concern. Who was he to judge anger issues when his own personality was generally considered ‘trying’ on a good day?   
     Deidara was back the next day, backpack in tow. Not an uncommon sight in a college town, and the cafe was decently close to campus. Deidara threw his backpack onto an empty table and marched to the counter.  
     “Should we start calling this your usual or are you going to try something different today?” Hidan teased.  
    “Just give me my caffeine,” Deidara growled.   
     “Touchy, touchy. Be careful with those all nighters, they can’t be good for you.”  
     “What would you know, hn?”  
     “I go to school,” Hidan said calmly. “And I work here, which probably tells you something about my caffeine habits.”  
     “Why do you care?” Deidara snipped.  
     “Who said I did, Princess?” Hidan said, handing Deidara his drink. Deidara huffed and retreated to the table he had claimed. Hidan definitely didn’t watch him as he went about his normal morning tasks. Kakuzu tapped him on the shoulder.  
     “Take your lunch break,” he said. Hidan nodded, started a panni and slipped his apron over his head, grabbing a textbook out of his locker as he hung the apron on the appropriate hook. He grabbed the panini and casually joined Deidara at his table.   
     “What are you doing?” Deidara hissed.  
     “Taking my lunch break. And feeding you.” Hidan handed Deidara half of his panini and opened his textbook as if the conversation was over.   
     “What the hell?” Deidara said. It didn’t really sound like a question, so Hidan didn’t bother to respond.   
     “What are you studying?” Deidara asked.   
     “World theology,” Hidan said, not looking up from his textbook. “You?”  
     “Art, emphasis on ceramics.”  
     “Cool,” Hidan said. He took a quick bite of his lunch and stole a glance at Deidara. He tapped a pencil irritably against his notebook. Deidara growled and muttered to himself, the taps of his pencil becoming more forceful.   
     “What are you working on?” Hidan finally asked.   
     “Fucking chemistry,” Deidara said. “As long as I can make it blow up, why do I have to know why it blows up?” Hidan quirked an eyebrow. Deidara had just gotten several degrees more interesting.   
     “So you don’t blow yourself up in the proces, Princess,” he said. Deidara glared at him.   
     “Do you understand this shit?” he asked, shoving his textbook at Hidan. Hidan quickly scanned the text.   
     “Yes, actually. You see…”   
     “Hidan. Break’s over,” Kakuzu said from behind the counter.   
     “Bastard,” Hidan muttered. Turning Deidara’s notebook toward him, he hastily scribbled his number in the top corner.   
     “If you want some help, give me a call,” he said, grabbing his text book and the empty panini plate. “I’m off at 6.”   
***  
     Well, he didn’t look like a serial killer, Deidara thought, hesitating outsider Hidan’s apartment building. He checked the text Hidan sent him, took a deep breath, and pressed the buzzer. The door clicked open. Deidara walked up the stairs and knocked on Hidan’s door.   
     “Princess! You came!” Hidan said excitedly, throwing open the door. “Come on in.”   
      “Don’t call me princess,” Deidara grumbled, but at this point he didn’t really mind.  
     “Do you want food? I’ve chips, dip, salsa, we could order a pizza…” Hidan rambled, digging things out of his cupboards and fridge and dropping them in a heap on the kitchen table.   
     “You might as well set up st the table, it’s the only flat surface in this place, unless you want to work on the floor. You want anything to drink? I have beer. Or Coke. Drunk chemistry might not be the best idea. Or it's a really brilliant idea.”  
     “Uh, I need to actually pass this class, so probably just Coke.” Hidan tossed him a can from the fridge.   
     “Do you ever do anything calmly?” Deidara asked.   
     “Am I too much for you, Princess?” Hidan asked with a wink.   
     “Don’t flatter yourself, hn!” Deidara scoffed. He pulled his chemistry homework out of his backpack and spread it across the table. Hidan pulled another chair close enough to Deidara that their legs brushed. Deidara decided it was in his best interest to ignore the electric zing of the contact and the funny drop in the pit of his stomach.

     Deidara dropped his head to the table with a groan.   
     “I can’t handle any more of this, hn.”   
     “But Princess, you’re doing so good!” Hidan coaxed. Deidara flipped him off without lifting his head. Hidan just laughed. He reached out and started petting Deidara’s long blonde hair.   
     “You’re so close to finishing,” Hidan said, still stroking Deidara’s hair.   
     “Fuck you,” Deidara muttered.   
     “Only if you pass your test on Friday,” Hidan said cheekily.   
     “Is that a promise?” Deidara asked, lifting his head to look at Hidan. Hidan leaned in and barely brushed his lips against Deidara’s.  
     “Only if you want, Princess.” Deidara shoved his chair back from the table. He straddled a startled Hidan, burying his hands in silky silver hair.  
     “Fuck,” Hidan said. “What the hell, Princess?” Deidara kissed him instead of answering. Hidan shrugged, his hands coming up to rest on Deidara’s hips. He rubbed small circles on the jutting hip bones. Deidara ran his tongue over Hidan’s lower lip, begging for entrance. Hidan opened his mouth, letting Deidara slip his tongue in.   
    “This is supposed to be a study session, not a make out session,” Hidan said when Deidara broke away to breathe.   
     “Shut up,” Deidara said, kissing him again.   
***  
     Deidara slapped a paper down on the counter with a triumphant grin. Hidan raised an eyebrow and flipped it over, revealing a fat red C on the top of the paper.   
    “I passed!” Deidara said triumphantly.         “Off at 6 tonight? I’ll be stopping by to collect my reward.” Deidara said with a heavy lidded loom and just a bit of a smirk. Hidan swallowed drily.   
     “I’ll look forward to it, Princess.” 


End file.
